Brighter Discontent
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Set after Heart of Gold Sadie does go to New York and Jamie hates hates Jude, blaming her for Patsy's death.  This was a random bit I wrote a while ago and thought What the Hay I'll share lol.


Brighter Discontent  
Red, Varley990  
Disclaimer: The song Brighter Discontent is by The Submarines. Instant Star doesn't belong to me.  
Summery: Set after "Heart of Gold" Sadie does go to New York and Jamie hates hates Jude, blaming her for Patsy's death.  
A/N: Okay this is short, really really short. But I got the ideal for this watching the last episode and I had to write it. Plus I am in love with this song. You can find it on their myspace which is:

WWWdotMYSPACEdotCOM/thesubmarinesmusic (Replace dot with a .)

I would suggest EVERYONE go check out. Even if you hate the fic I urge you to listen to the song cause in no way have I done it justice! That said On to the fic!  
Song lyrics that Jude herself is singing are in Bold and Italic.

* * *

Jude flopped down on her lime green new couch. She looked around at the purple walls of her new apartment. She had been changing the furniture around since the moving men and delivery men had left hours ago. By the door there was a large pile of deconstruction boxes waiting to to go to the dumpster. She hummed: 

_**

  
Got a brand new roof above my head  
All the empty boxes thrown away  
I rearranged the place  
A hundred times today  
But the ordering of objects  
Couldn't hide what's missing

**_

Jude changed her position on the couch So that she was reclining against the arm of the sofa. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence. It was too quite. She missed the noise. She was actually starting to miss G-Major, and considering how thick the tension was there now, that was amazing. Jamie hadn't been to work in a while and Sadie had left a week ago. Now Pasty was gone. Kat hadn't talked to her in months. Jude was lonely. She started to sing:

**_

"All these things should make me happy  
Make me happy to be home again  
All these things should make me happy  
Make me happy to be alone again"

_**

Jude got up from the couch and wondered in to the Kitchen. She opened the fridge and stared at the contents. Last night Kyle, Speid, Wally and Kwest had come over and thrown her a homecoming party. He dad had helped her move in a few things but left before the boys had shown up. Which was good, because some how Kyle had managed to get his hands on a cheap bottle of Red Wine, and gave it to her as a house warming gift. They hadn't gotten a chance to drink it when Kwest had showed up. They had stashed it in the back of her fridge. Jude grabbed the bottle and a pizza box,there was 3 slices left. She took them in to the living room and sat back down on the class.

_**Got myself a bottle of red wine  
Got a night of nothing else to do  
I think I might know  
What I really want  
But is a brighter discontent  
The best that I could hope to find?**_

She flipped on the brand New Big Screen TV Kwest had brought here as his gift to her. "I guess I don't have to share anymore. No more stupid fashion show".She opened the bottle and took a gulp. She winkled up her nose and took another sip. Flipping the channels , she started to look around. There was a picture of her and Jamie at six, and Sadie and her in their dance costumes. They were both dressed in pale pink and wore matching smiles. A picture of Tommy and her at her first album release party. She missed her family, she missed her friends.

**_Got a big black television set  
Now I can watch just what I want  
But I'm here staring up  
At pictures on the wall  
And where are you,  
You're still stuck inside them all_**

Jude picked up her phone and dialed Sadie's number. Four rings and answering machine, "Hi this is Sadie Harrison, I cant get to my phone at the moment. Please leave a message, with your name and number and I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye! BEEP "Hi Sadie, Umm I was calling to see how you were doing. Umm call me when you get a chance. Bye. Oh this is Jude." Jude said as she hung up the phone.Setting her phone on the coffee table she sang again.

**_

  
All these things should make me happy  
Make me happy to be home again  
All these things should make me happy  
Make me happy to be alone again

_**

The Gutaire Tommy had given her for her sixteenth birthday sat in the gutair case she and Jamie had decorated back when they were in the 6th grade. The case it had come with was some where in her closet. The teddy bear Sadie had given her when she had her tonsils out was sitting in the bean bag chair Wally had brought her.

_**But love is not these belongings  
That surround me  
Though there's meaning  
In the memories they hold  
A breaking heart in an empty apartment  
Was the loudest sound I never heard**_

Jude grabbed the note book she had left on the coffee table and started to write. She had scattered notebooks and pens around so she would always have something to write on when inspiration hit her.

_**Got a desk I'll write myself a note  
Pretending that it came from you  
On hotel stationary  
From the time we first met  
Whatever I can do cause  
I won't throw my hands up yet**_

_

**All these things should make me happy  
Make me happy to be home again  
All these things should make me happy  
Make me happy to be alone again**  


_  
She wrote as fast as her hand could move. When Jude finished, she grabbed the phone. "Hey, I have a song, Wanna help me record. He's busy with Karma. I wanna record it now. And hey maybe you could come over after and we could watch movies or something... Yeah, this place is kinda ...strange still. Thanks Dude. I'll meet you there. Bye". Jude picked up the wine and sat it back in her fridge. She grabbed her coat and notebook from the couch. And her purse from the doorknob. She walked out of her apartment humming a final verse to her song:

**_

Well I'll be find if  
I don't look around me now  
Too much for what's gone  
If only I can wait here just a little while  
And let time pass in my room

_**

* * *

So what do ya'll think? Like it? Can you guess who's on the phone with her? And should I make this more then a one shot?  



End file.
